


on the roof

by orphan_account



Series: petermj [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, spiderman - Freeform, usual fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 00:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: peter and mj sit on a roof and chat (post ffh)





	on the roof

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be fluff and then almost turned into angst,, i saved it (:
> 
> also this is so short wtf

“You ready?” Peter grinned at the girl who had a tight hold on his body. She squeezed her eyes closed and slightly nodded. Peter laughed and pulled his mask down over his whole face. He then extended his arm to let a long piece of web attach to a nearby building, swinging the both of them throughout New York City. 

“Oh my god… Oh my god… Oh my god…” Mj kept muttering under her breath, her eyes staying closed the whole ride. 

“Want to take a break?” Peter playfully asked while in midair.

“Please!!” Mj pleaded, tightening her grip on the boy. Peter chuckled once again and shot out one last piece of web to land both of them on a nearby rooftop, giving the two a perfect view of the empire state. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that.” Mj sighed heavily clutching the edge of the roof, dangling her legs. 

“Took me a while too.” Peter replied, pulling his mask off. He crouched down to sit down next to her. Mj squinted at him, retorting,

“Yeah right. Bet once you got in the air you were already used to it.” 

Peter sheepishly smiled and said, “Yeah.” Mj rolled her eyes and took off her backpack, taking out a book to begin her usual routine of reading, oblivious to the boy’s shocked face. She flipped a page before slowly raising her eyeline to Peter’s. 

“What?” Mj questioned, fingers fidgeting on the edge of the book. 

“I took you here so we could hang out, not for you to read.” Peter whined, webbing the book towards him. 

“Hey!” Mj yelled, while the book slipped from her hands. Peter crossed his arms, waiting for her agreement. “Fine.” Mj said, exasperated. The now happy boy smiled and stuck the book on a wall that was conveniently on the roof. “If that book becomes sticky from web you’re buying me a new copy.” Now Mj crossed her arms over her body. 

“Deal.” Peter happily stretched his hand out for her to shake it. Mj cracked a smile from his childishness and shook his hand. 

“So, you hungry?” She reached into her bag once again to pull out three carefully wrapped burritos. Peter furrowed his brows and said, 

“Huh? How come you have three? Do you have a mysterious second boyfriend I don’t know about?” He waggled his eyebrows suspiciously. 

“Yeah, I’m meeting him later.” Mj smirked.

“Okay I started the joke, but now I’m scared so why are there three?” 

Mj finally grinned, replying “I didn’t know if you wanted chicken or beef.” 

“Awh, you cared about me?” Peter bumped his shoulder with Mj, teasing her.

“Shush. Anyone knows about this and you’re dead.” 

“Yes ma’am.” Peter stuck his hand out, awaiting the burrito. “Both please.” 

“Are you kidding me, I could’ve put chicken and beef in one burrito. You owe me five seventy.” Mj slapped both onto his hand. 

“Awh come on, I bought lunch last time.” Peter tear open the wrapper and dug in. Mj just rolled her eyes and carefully opened her own vegetarian burrito. 

“So, what did you do when you were up here by yourself?” Mj turned her head, awaiting his answer.

“Well, I’d eat food, sometimes do homework, take a break.. Oh, I used to call Happy or Ton- mostly just Happy, about my duties.” Peter stared down on his burrito, suddenly becoming quiet. The events of Tony’s death still had a huge toll on Peter’s life, and Mj had done a good job trying to distract him. Until now. Mj winced, trying her best to comfort the saddened boy by rubbing his shoulder. Peter slightly smiled, thankful for her attempts at care.

“Okay, I didn’t bring you here to cry.” Peter wiped his eyes, taking another bite of his food. 

“Alright, you going to be okay?” The worried girl asked. 

“Yeah, don’t worry about it.” Peter glanced at Mj, smiling at her reassuringly. “Awh look at that dog!” He pointed to a cute puppy trotting on the sidewalk below them. 

“Cute.” Mj chuckled, finishing her burrito. 

“Cuter than me?”

“You wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> lmao yes i copied a dialogue from friends so what


End file.
